


I'm here

by Esteicy



Series: Namor Week 2020 [3]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Maximus has a panic attack and Namor must a find a way to calm him.
Relationships: Maximus Boltagon/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: Namor Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! Well you see this fic was supposed to be for yesterday (for the Namor Week) but writing isn't being too easy right now so I only could get something written now.
> 
> I already wrote another fics with Maximus comforting Namor (well it was mostly distacting him with sex but I guess it counts) so I wanted to try the other way around.
> 
> It's not often that we see Maximus being vulnerable but it had happened so I will use that!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Namor placed his arms around his lover, holding him while both sit on the floor with Maximus’s back pressed against his chest, kissing his shoulder and hair. He could feel him shaking and hear the way he was desperately sobbing with his face hidden behind his hands, some words being murmured in his mother tongue.

“It’s okay my love, I’m here” Namor whispered “Nothing bad will happen to you, I’m here.”

“I…I saw him…I saw him…he wanted to kill me” Maximus’s voice was so weak and full of fear that it was hard to believe he was the same man that would treat danger as some kind of game “I really…I was so…”

“I know but what you saw wasn’t real, nobody will harm you while I live, not again” his hug got tighter, like trying to shield him from something.

Maximus mind wasn’t okay…that’s where the undignified “the Mad” had come from, maybe it was for his parents and their experiments that as Max told him started even before he was born, maybe it was the scream of his brother that according to his own words had “broke his mind”, maybe it was a secondary effect of his powers or maybe it was all of that. Namor couldn’t tell for sure but he could tell the way his people had tried to deal with his illness definitely didn’t help to make it better, a society that chose lies and brutality as ways to keep him in line wasn’t appropriate to have him, one of the main reasons he got him out of there.

Instead he provided him of real help with people that knew about mental health, medicine, coping mechanisms, real support. But it wasn’t an easy work and some days, days like this one, things would go down and the only thing Namor could do was trying to calm him and keep him grounded.

“He hates me…everyone does! They want me dead!” he didn’t seem like being able to stop crying, to stop feeling like crap.

Namor took his arms tenderly, making him cross them over his chest and then holding his hands, kissing his hair some more.

“Maximus can you hear me?” he asked calmly.

“I…” Max closed his eyes hard but nodded “I can.”

“Good, I know you saw something and that you are scared but it wasn’t real, you know this…now breath and let’s try to calm, yes?” his voice was really gentle to try to guide him in this.

“Ye-yes…” he pressed his hands hard.

“Fine, now I need you take a deep breath” while giving him the instructions he was doing it himself “Hold…now breath out, very well let’s do it again.”

After doing that several times Maximus finally stopped sobbing, but his body still tense and lightly shaking.

“You are doing a great job my love now why don’t you tell me about what you can hear?”

“Hear? I hear…water” Max murmured “I can hear the ocean…I also can hear you breathing slowly, like when we sleep together…it’s relaxing.”

“It is…and what you can feel?”

“Your arms around me, they are strong but hold me carefully…and your hands” with this he pressed them again “They are the hands of a man that had been through a lot…but they are gentle and loving with me” he moved to kiss both of them.

“You deserve it” Namor smiled “Now could you open your eyes and tell me what can you see?”

Maximus took longer to follow this instruction but after some seconds he opened his eyes and looked around.

“Our room…our empty room, just you and me” this was like a way to reassure himself no one else was there, then he looked at his partner and smiled “I see _you_.”

“Hello” that smile showed him things were better but wanted to make sure “Are you feeling okay?”

“I am now, thank you for helping me” a part of him couldn’t help feeling almost ashamed after these episodes but he knew it wasn’t something to feel with Namor.

“Well I promised I would the day I brought you here, I told you no one would hurt you again, not even the ghosts in your mind” Namor kissed his face with love.

“Yes and you are so good at keeping that promise, my king” Maximus sighed and closed his eyes again, leaning against him for some minutes more…he was happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, as always comments or kudos are amazing and make me happy.
> 
> I will try to write and post the fic that was meant for today...now.
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
